


A Helping Hand

by OliveOttrey



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, small amount of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveOttrey/pseuds/OliveOttrey
Summary: After a mission gone wrong Danse ends up in a bad way with more than his fair share of cuts and bruises. With bad injuries in compromising areas and the FSS as his nurse, it’s sure to lead to a rather awkward interaction. (slightly NSFW nothing smutty or too graphic just suggestive themes)
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Helping Hand

After they secured the area and made sure there were no unwanted abominations around they finally relaxed and he deemed it safe to exit his power armour into the station in Red Rocket. Despite his love for power like most things it could become tiring and cause aches and pains in his muscles, which made stretching whilst out of it even more euphoric, the feeling of eyes on his body slightly intensifying that feeling, although he would never admit it.

But the lovely feeling of cold Nuka Cola, a warm meal, and delightful rest made them careless and they lowered their guard, it was the calm before the storm. That’s why they never suspected the horde of feral ghouls heading their way, too distracted by each other too notice until it was too late. That blood curdling screech was what finally alerted them to the danger so close by, they jumped up and scrabbled around for their weapons which they thankfully kept close too them, it was never good to fight ghouls in such close quarters but they had no choice, firing with as much accuracy as possible and trying to overcome their own shock they were finding it hard to gain any ground.

That’s when Danse made his decision knowing that he couldn't live with himself if sole got hurt he took the lead standing almost in front of Sole acting like a barrier and soaking up most if not all of the damage. This wasn't an uncommon tactic for Danse but it was different without power armour feeling every hit and every scratch, his orange body suit was good but not good enough. Despite the pain he didn’t regret his decision taking the beatings gladly knowing all the pain being inflicted on him wasn't being inflicted on sole.

The battle was short shooting anything in their sight just trying to survive, thankfully the majority of the ghouls were normal ones nothing too serious but a few of them were roamers and one even being charred and legendary. It was in times like these that he was glad to have such an excellent fighter and fellow brotherhood if steel member by his side fighting along side each other and knowing that they were both more than capable to look out for one other and have their back when the time called for it even in awful situation against the mightiest of enemies which thankfully these weren't but the damage was already done. 

It was after everything had settled down and the rush of adrenaline had subsided, ghouls defeated and shot at laid dead all around them, this was when he could finally feel it, the consequence of being on the front line, he fell to the ground with a thud blood seeping through his shirt and trousers. the pain getting too him but like a soldier he tried to stand denying his injuries to keep him on the ground.

It was then when Sole came rushing to his side in a panic not knowing yet the extent of his injuries. Gently pushing him to sit up and remain still not wanting to further hurt she started to treat him as best she could with the limited supplies that she had. “that was stupid you shouldn't have put yourself out there like that not when you don’t have your power armour on!” she was trying to keep her cool but the worry and anger she was feeling right now was making that a challenge.

He wanted to argue back and make her understand why he did it but not only did she have a logical point the real reason was a bit more touchy feely than he wanted it to be. “I made a tough decision that needed to be made, I knew that I could take the pain and deal with it” that may have come of more aggressive than he wanted it to but he was in a bad state and he just wanted Sole to be safe, and it was like she was having a go at him for protecting her.

“Take of your shirt” It was a demand not a request and it left him speechless. Shocked that she would be so bold and forward at such a bad time made his jaw hang open trying to find any sort of response that wasn't just weird noises but he was coming up empty. “What!?” it was the best he could think too busy thinking about why the hell she might of just asked him that but again it cam off to aggressive.

She rolled her eyes already knowing exactly where his train of though was going to be fair she did just spring it on him without much of a warning. “I need to get a better look at the wound if i’m going to help you, I know i’m not Curie but I can at least try” Everything started to make so much more sense to him, it made so much sense, a small part of him was a little disappointed at the reality of the reason but and even bigger part of him was nervous as hell “oh” was all he could come out and he hated himself for it”. It wasn't like he was in bad shape or anything his was just a sort of compromising position that he would rather not be in but in his weak sense he knew it would make no sense to refuse her help and seeing her worried and slightly tearful eyes he knew he couldn't say no to her. 

He went to remove his shirt the the condition he was in was making it into a bigger problem then it needed to be, sensing his discomfort and struggle she went to remove it for him leaning over him and pulling it over his head getting and eyeful of those bulging muscles and abs that people rarely got to see but she knew that now wasn’t a time for oogling snapping herself out of it.

His blood started pumping more than it should do at just being shirtless trying to remind himself that they were soldiers and that she was just doing what was necessary to help and nothing more but he was still a man and and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his mind from wondering as well as his eyes. He realised then that the biggest and most serious was a large scratch all across his chest but luckily it wasn't too fatal and at least the close contact was keeping himself from obsessing over his injuries. 

She got to work trying to disinfect the area as best as she could, cleaning it with purified water and trying to get rid of the blood as well as stopping it from pouring out. She tried to not let her hands wonder his chest resisting the urge to press her hand against his chest and feeling his heart beet through his rippling sexy muscles but there were times when she let herself slip hoping to god the man didn't notice but unfortunately that wasn't the case but he was quick to dismiss it as his imagination or her inexperience in medicine.

It was when she had almost finished when there eyes locked on to each other, both lost in the sight of the other, feeling their hot breath on his mouth through their perfect parted lips and their small hands on his chest he knew he couldn't keep it in anymore. He had had a massive crush on her almost from the get go fighting along side each other against their fist fight with feral ghouls, amazed by both her beauty and skills he knew straight away that he was a gonna, with her charm and good looks he was hers and that’s why he almost insisted on her joining the brotherhood of steel and was delighted by her offer for him to join her in her travels across the common wealth.

With his impulse and adoration for the woman in front of him he took the initiative and smashed his lips against hers in a searing kiss he feared the possibility of rejection but they had been dancing around each other for to long and he knew that he needed her. 

The kiss continued and turned into a hot make out session both desperate for the taste of the other consequences be damned they knew they loved each other. lips locked in a battle and tongues pressed against each other. only when they pulled away and glanced at each other and smiled did the reality of the previous events start to sink in for both of them and they regretted nothing. she may not be a medic but she was a damn good kisser.

OK, so this was my first ever fan fiction of Paladin Danse and the Sole Survivor so i really hope you enjoyed it, i’m always open to new suggestions or constructive criticism and i would really appreciated it if you left a like and a comment telling what you though and finally thank you so much for reading!


End file.
